woodwalkersfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lucy
Lucy ist eine Kraken-Wandlerin und Schülerin an der Blue Reef High. Aussehen Lucys Krakenhaut hat oft eine rotbraune Färbung. Biografie Vorgeschichte :Lucy ist eine genmanipulierte Krake, die gemeinsam mit ihrem menschlichen Partner Leon auf der nahe Hawaii gelegenen Tiefseestation Benthos II Rohstoffe am Meeresgrund aufspürt und sammelt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Teams können die beiden in Gedanken miteinander kommunizieren, was daran liegt, dass beide Seawalker sind, das wissen sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch noch nichtEnthüllt von Katja Brandis. Nach einigen gefährlichen Zwischenfällen wird das Projekt beendet und Lucy begleitet Leon an die San Diego School of the Sea, bevor sie ihren Weg an die Blue Reef High findet.Siehe Ruf der Tiefe Seawalkers Gefährliche Gestalten :Lucy hält sich als Krake in der Cafeteria auf, als Jasper diese Tiago zeigt. Tiago grüßt sie und sieht, wie sie über eins der Sitzboote gleitet und dabei mit einigen Fangarmen Muscheln umklammert. Sie verkündet, dass diese lecker seien und verfärbt sich, doch bevor Tiago nachfragen kann, was das bedeutet, kriecht sie mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß ins Wasser und dort in einen Tonkrug. Jasper erklärt, dass Lucy gut darin ist, Snacks abzustauben, da der Hausmeister und Koch Joshua auch ein Krake ist. :Als Jasper Tiago vom Verwandlungsunterricht erzählt, fragt Tiago ihn, ob er sich dort verwandeln muss. Jasper bestätigt ihm das, meint aber auch, dass er es nicht tun muss, wenn er nicht möchte, da zum Beispiel Lucy und Nox auch lieber in Tiergestalt bleiben. Am nächsten Morgen wird sie von Mr García auch darauf angesprochen, aber sie entgegnet, sich nicht verwandeln zu wollen, da sie nicht mehr in ihren Tonkrug passen würde. Sie läuft rot an, offenbar vor Empörung, sodass der Lehrer sie in Ruhe lässt. :Als Leonora in Englisch eine schlechte Note bekommt, sollen alle auf ihre Tische klettern, um keinen Stromschlag abzubekommen. Lucy klettert auf Finny herum und meint, dass sich Leonora nicht ärgern soll, da eine schlechte Note nicht schlimm ist, solange man gut gefressen hat. :Lucy wird im Kampfunterricht von Miss White aufgerufen und soll mit Ralph in Tiergestalt einmal Angriff und Verteidigung vorführen. Lucy tarnt sich zwar, indem sie die Farbe wechselt, aber Ralph kann die elektrischen Ströme ihrer Muskeln spüren, sodass er sie kurz darauf mit dem Maul packt und jubelt. Lucy fragt, ob sie jetzt tot ist, aber Miss White verschränkt die Arme und sagt, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lassen soll. Daraufhin umklammert Lucy Ralph mit ihren Tentakeln und bedeckt dabei auch seine Kiemen, sodass er sie bald darauf loslassen muss und sie die Auseinandersetzung gewinnt. :Als Mara auf der Wild Thing Friday-Party wegen K.o.-Tropfen in Ohnmacht fällt, kriecht Lucy nach draußen, um einen Eimer kaltes Wasser zu holen. Dort bemerkt sie kurz darauf, wie Ella, Toco und Barry Tiago bedrohen, worauf sie auf die Gruppe zukriecht und dabei in rascher Folge die Farbe wechselt. Sie fragt Tiago, ob sie Barry beißen soll, was der Haijunge ihr bestätigt, sodass sie sich um Barrys Waden windet und dabei auch Ella berührt, weshalb die beiden sich beschweren. Tiago sagt Lucy, sie soll Hilfe holen und schafft es währenddessen, seine Angreifer ins Wasser zu ziehen und sich dort zu verwandeln. Lucy kommt zurück und meint besorgt, dass alle noch wegen Mara beschäftigt sind, aber schließlich kann Tiago die anderen selbst in die Flucht schlagen. Miss White und einige Schüler erreichen ihn, jedoch sagt die Lehrerin, dass es schwer zu beweisen ist, dass Ella und die anderen ihn angegriffen haben und nicht umgekehrt: Ella, Toco und Barry sind alle dieser Meinung und Lucy ist sich nicht sicher, was genau passiert ist. :Beim Vorführtag tritt Lucy in einem Schaukampf in Tiergestalt gegen Mara an. :Als sich Tiago bei seinem vermeintlichen Aufbruch von allen verabschiedet, umarmt Lucy ihn mit all ihren Armen und wünscht ihm, gut und weit zu schwimmen. Rettung für Shari :Als für den bevorstehenden Menschenkunde-Ausflug nach Miami die Liste der Schüler ausgehängt wird, die mitkommen dürfen, bemerkt Tiago, dass Lucy nicht darunter ist, weil sie sich ohnehin nie verwandelt. Lucy fragt, ob eine Stadt so etwas Ähnliches ist wie eine Unterwasserstation, worauf Tiago meint, dass es eher wie tausend Unterwasserstationen ist, die alle vollgestopft mit Menschen sind. Lucy findet, dass das zu viele Zweibeiner seien und Tiago muss daran denken, dass er ihr noch nicht einmal etwas von Autos erzählt hat. :Auf Holly und Finnys Geburtstagsparty schenken Lucy und Leonora Finny eine mit Blümchen und Glitzersteinen verzierte Sonnenbrille. Lucy setzt Finny die Sonnenbrille mit einigen ihrer Arme auf und meint, dass die Brille sehr schön aussieht. Zitate Wissenswertes * Lucy hat sich noch keinen eigenen Nachnamen ausgesucht.Enthüllt von Katja Brandis * Lucys geheimes Hobby ist es, in der gefluteten Cafeteria der Blue Reef High heruntergefallene Gegenstände anderer Leute zu schnappen und in ihrem Tonkrug-Versteck zu horten.Enthüllt von Katja Brandis Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wandler Kategorie:Seawalker Kategorie:Schüler an der Blue Reef High Kategorie:Seawalkers Charaktere Kategorie:Gefährliche Gestalten Charaktere Kategorie:Rettung für Shari Charaktere